1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus that displays stereoscopic video images and a video display method.
2. Related Art
There is a known image reproduction apparatus of related art that provides an audience/viewer with a 3D image intended by a producer thereof irrespective of an audio/visual environment by reproducing the 3D image with the parallax level adjusted in accordance with the audio/visual environment. For example, in consideration of the fact that the parallax level of a 3D image reproduced on a screen of a certain size (video image size) is greater than the parallax level of the same 3D image reproduced on a screen of a smaller size, the image reproduction apparatus acquires the screen size as audio/visual environment information and adjusts the parallax level to be the same parallax level of the 3D image reproduced on a screen of an intended size (see JP-A-2011-146828).
The image reproduction apparatus of the related art, however, only adjusts the parallax in such a way that a 3D image intended by the producer thereof is reproduced but is not intended to further allow a user to adjust the parallax level. In this case, even when the screen size is acquired as the audio/visual environment information and the parallax level is adjusted to be the same parallax level of the 3D image reproduced on a screen of an intended size as described above, a user who desires to look at the 3D image having a smaller parallax level is inconveniently forced to look at the 3D image having a greater parallax level that differs from the user's preference.